


Everything's okay at the end of the day when I'm with you

by Hopeboi_ko, UnderTheSeaWritings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, but there is so much fuff, everyone is gb!, these girls are terrible at reading signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSeaWritings/pseuds/UnderTheSeaWritings
Summary: A work in which we thought there wasn't any fem komaegi and we needed to change that with something light and fluffy. Took vaguely from a prompt found with "you missed my lips, kiss me right smh'Two girls who had spent their childhood mainly pining over one another finally have the conversation while Makoto happens to be moving in with Nagiko. (And they were roommates? Omg they were roommates)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Everything's okay at the end of the day when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hopeboi_ko here! We do hope you guys enjoy our little (haha not really little but yanno) story we callabed on! It's been awhile since I've done one and hope to do more in the future! 
> 
> Like if we gotta write the fluffy fem and normal komaegi so be it I guess lmao

Life with your best friend was fun, after graduating high school Nagiko knew she was more than prepared to spend the rest of her days with a small garden and her friend Makoto...Which happened to also be her crush since middle school. But what was a girl to do? Just tell the other she liked her? That would be the dumbest thing since she thought it was a good idea to take Souda’s advice on getting a new piercing to impress her. Her ears had gotten infected and the only thing it did for Makoto is just worry the other poor girl. Without her she wouldn’t know what she would do- or better yet if she could get through the day without something strange happening. 

So when she offered the other a chance to stay with her as she continued to study the next year in their local college. She was undecided on what to do, having plenty of options to go off due to her personality and optimism. Nagiko was sure she’d choose something great. Unlike herself who was going to be a second year in philosophy, a lot of people said it was odd for her to go with. But the girl wanted to learn all that she could. 

The only problem that lied in all this great excitement was that Makoto was, in fact, oblivious to the older girl’s flirting and small hints at her attraction to her. It made Nagiko feel as if her efforts were never going to get noticed. Which was fine, as long as she got to stick close to the other girl. She could handle just being friends. 

-

“So this is where you’ll be staying from now on!” Nagiko opens the door to the second room of her apartment, space cleared out completely for the other girl. “If there is ever anything you need or want just let me know! I know that college can be stressing sometimes but I promise money will never be an issue.” 

Makoto laughed wholeheartedly. "I'll be sure to do that when needed, though hopefully I won't need it!" She gasped. "I'm sorry if that came off as rude or anything! I didn't mean to sound inconsiderate!"

She shakes her head, “No no, it’s alright. You’re always trying to look on the brighter side of things. Which means that we won’t be struggling then hm?” Giving her head a small pat, she walks further into the room. “We should start packing up your room so you can move in soon.” 

Makoto nods hastily, "Yes! That is important, huh." She follows Nagiko farther into the apartment, she had already been in the apartment before for studying and hanging out and such. But she never really thought to look around the apartment very in depth, her eyes were always on Nagiko anyway.

“I’m sure with more of your things here, it’ll start to feel more homely.” Not that it didn’t before when Makoto was around. Sleepovers and study sessions were quite common with the girls over the years spent together. “Ah speaking of maybe we can call a few of our friends over to help move your things in?” The more help they had the more time she had to spend with her all alone. 

"Oh that's true. We're not exactly the strongest of people in the world.. so having a few others would be helpful! Did you have any specific people in mind, Nagiko-chan?"

Her cheeks redden at the use of her first name, not the first time she’s heard it but it makes her heart flutter when she does. “Ah...Maybe your brother and Fukawa-kun could come help? And maybe a few of my older classmates as well. Hinata and Kamukura-san were always great at helping with organization and making sure everyone was on the same page.” 

Makoto smiles. "Alright! I can message Komaru and Fukawa-kun, or have Komaru message him since he likes to be a butt sometimes…" she trailed off.

“We could have snacks provided? If that’s something that would help? I know Hanamura-san is an excellent chef and would be more than happy to help. Just er...try not to wear skirts around her. She may mean well but I wouldn’t want to have to kick her out for trying to violate my little Makoto-chan.” She huffs, crossing her arms. 

She flushes at the 'my little Makoto-chan' comment. But she takes a mental note not to wear a skirt. Not like she was planning to anyway, they'd be moving boxes anyway so it was best not to either way. "A-ah, right. I'll try and keep that in mind. Thank you, Nagiko-chan."

“Of course! You’re my dearest friend, I have to look out after you so no one tries to take advantage of your cuteness!” 

She could feel the pinkness in her cheeks steadily rising into a redness. But she nods.

“In the meantime we should go get something to eat, I heard that one little restaurant you like has reopened for the summer.” She grins, pulling her by her hand towards the living room area. 

Makoto gasped, wide-eyed. "WAIT REALLY?" She restrained herself from yelling from excitement. She laced their fingers together.

Nagiko was a smart, very simp girl for Makoto. When something that came out or she thought she might even like she was on it like wildfire to tell the other about it. Makoto and curry were two things that weren’t to be seperated at the dinner table. So of course when she heard about the reopening of the small shop they would visit everyday during their high school years she waited for the right moment to tell her about it. Just to see her face light up in delight, she’d do anything. “Yea! It just reopened a few days ago actually. We could go for dinner if you’d like?” 

"That… would be wonderful.." she put her empty hand in her jacket pocket to grab her wallet. She was fully prepared to pay for her meal.

“Then what are we waiting for, let's go!” She grins, pulling the poor girl out of the door before she could say much of anything else. 

Makoto, who was basically dragged to the curry restaurant, entered with Nagiko following close behind. Nagiko had refused to go in before her so she gave in reluctantly.

There was no way she was going to let her pay, having more than enough money from her parents will. Besides she didn’t want her to pay for anything while they were out, she should be saving it for more important things. Following the other girl to their normal spot, which happened to be in the back with a window view, a small booth for two small girls to chat away with. 

Makoto sat down across from Nagiko, making conversation. "Nagiko-chan." She began, "thank you so much for telling me that this place was open again!" She smiled gently at her.

Nagiko rested her elbows on the table propping up her chin, smiling soft. “Of course, I knew you love coming here so when I heard I knew I had to let you know.” Translation she was a very gay girl and was very gay when it came to seeing Makoto happy and smiling. It was one of her most favorite things to see along with her laughing, flustered and beautiful sunsets. What could she say? She was a hopeless romantic..More hopeless than the latter but a girl could dream right?

Makoto's smile only got wider and her face only got more red. "Still. I'm very happy and thankful. I'm proud to be your friend, Nagiko-chan." She let in a little reminder for Nagiko that she was wonderful, knowing that Nagiko had and has self esteem issues made her want to remind her that she is wonderful and she is proud to be her friend all the time.

“Mmm, Makoto-chan is too kind like usual. I don’t know how you still stand to be my friend after all this time. It’s quite concerning you know?” She hums, saying such things as casually as talking about the weather outside. She really had no idea why the younger girl had stuck around for so long. She was secretly grateful for it, that nothing had happened to her because of the small and on occasion, large bursts of bad luck that seemed to follow wherever she went. 

"Well I think you're just way too hard on yourself. You're a very wonderful person and I'm always glad to be around you. You're such a wonderful friend." She looked away for a second. "Though that isn't exactly what I want.." she said under her breath.

She blushes, looking out the window. “Y-you really don’t mean that do you? I’m not much of a friend that is very helpful. I feel more of a waste of space than someone wonderful like you say.” 

"Of course I mean it-!" She cuts herself off, realizing the volume of her voice. "I mean...- you're my best friend, Nagiko-chan. You mean a whole lot to me and you're not a waste of space."

She smiles softly, “You truly are like the sun, always so warm and kind. Even to someone like me, thank you Makoto-chan.” 

She hums. "You're still implying that you're something bad Nagiko-channnn…" Makoto huffed, placing her hand onto the table.

“A-Ah my apologies Makoto-chan, I didn’t mean to upset you.” She frowns, straightening up in her seat worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I know I need to work on how I view myself, I’ve been going to see a therapist about it actually like you suggested..” 

She shook her head "Ah!! No, I'm sorry! I was being inconsiderate, I'm sorry, you didn't upset me, I know you're trying. And I'm so glad that you've begun to see a therapist! That's a great way to help." She grabbed Nagiko's hand, gently making movements with her thumb across her hand, trying to make her feel better.

She feels her face heat up along with her body, she really shouldn’t be so flustered with her doing so. It isn’t the first time she’s done something like this, but can never help but feel the rush of blood to her cheeks when it does happen. She’s a mess of emotions and now has the urge to just spill all the things she wants to do more with her. To hold hands in a romantic way. To cuddle on the loveseat on stormy nights, to laugh as the two tangle themselves into a web of pure bliss and excitement. To- To finally be able to say what she feels.

But not today. 

Today she will just smile at the other, nodding as she swallows back her feelings and words of adoration “Yea, I figured it was about time I started listening to your advice more often of wanting to become more happy with myself and my future.” 

She laughs sheepishly and covered her red face with her hand, knowing that she was the reason she went and reached out for help made her feel embarrassed. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy with yourself."

A small giggle escapes her lips at Makoto’s red face. Happy to see her happy as well. “You’ve really helped me with a lot of my issues over the years. Thank you Makoto-chan for always sticking by my side, even if I thought I was going to burden you.” 

"You could never burden me, Nagiko-chan. And you don't need to thank me, that's what friends are for!" The word 'friends' left a sour taste in her mouth. Her smile contorted into a frown. Yeah. Friends. That's all they were.

The older girl took note of her frown, noting wanting to pry on why it was there. Perhaps she was tired of their friendship? Or maybe just thought of something that displeased her? Either way she didn’t like the way it dimmed the bright light that was her little sunshine. She would do anything to see her smile, to make her happy. Even if it meant sacrificing her own feelings and time. 

“Makoto-chan why don’t we go ahead and order? I’m sure you’re excited to try some of the new curry I saw on the menu.” She pats her hand, “It’s on me, my treat. Get whatever your little heart desires.” 

"Ahh!! Again?? You always pay, though!" She whined as she began looking through the menu.

“I like paying for you.” She blinks innocently at the other girl. She knew exactly what she was doing, paying for the other girl could be seen as a date to others and she had no problem letting them think just that. She just hoped she hadn’t caught on just yet.

"Hmmm.. well then I'm paying next time! No excuses!" She looked over at Nagiko and gave her a stern look. She wasn't gonna budge.

She juts out her lower lip in a pout, “But Makoto-chan money is never an issue. I like spoiling you! You look so cute when you’re happy!” She cooes, giving the other girl a small wink. 

Makoto felt her face get hotter. "Uhm.. is there something in your eye Nagiko-chan??"

She blinks. What?

“Ah no? Do you see anything in there?” She leans over the table closer to the other girl.

Makoto just about exploded inside. Her face got even more red if it could. "A-ah um n-no you're fi-fine." Her mind was racing she could barely speak. Her eyes glided her attention to Nagiko's lips.

“Oh? Alright.” She slinks back into her seat, smiling at the other like nothing happened. 

She takes a couple of deep breaths, trying and failing to regain her composure. She tries to pick a curry, but she can't move her eyes from Nagiko.

Nagiko couldn’t help but feel a bit of joy within her to keep having Makoto’s eyes on her, “Do you know what you’d like to get?”

"Oh, uhm-" she scans the menu. Anything they had there was bound to be great. She picked one of the new ones at random, only making sure it wasn't too spicy. She couldn't handle excessive amounts of spice. "Yeah."  
She beams, “Alright! Which one did you go with?” 

"The Thai peanut coconut one with chicken." It sounded really good now that she thought about it. She was excited.

Nagiko felt her little heart jump with joy at her smile. “That does sound good. I’m just going with the plain chicken one. Least likely to upset my stomach I think.”

She nodded. That would be the best option for someone who gets an upset stomach easily. 

Calling over a waiter that had seen the two girls look ready to order, Nagiko tells them their order, drinks included. Having known the other girl since their school years she had picked up on what she did and didn’t prefer. 

She smiled and waved the waiter goodbye as she walked away to give their orders to the cooks.

During the time that it took between ordering and getting their food, the two girls had discussed further on Makoto’s living arrangements and how they were going to get her things into the apartment. It all seemed fairly easy to get their friends and classmates to join with the right persuasion. AKA a housewarming party with food involved for the boys that could eat out a household given the chance. 

Soon enough their orders came out. Makoto was very excited to try her curry, she was bouncing in her seat like a puppy.

Nagiko found it to be extremely adorable, thanking the waiter when he sat their dishes down. “Dig in Makoto-chan!”

Once they were finished, Nagiko pays the bill as promised and they go along their merry way back to Nagiko's apartment.

The older girl had made arrangements for the others to come over the next day, leaving the two to just relax for the rest of the night. 

“You want to stay over tonight since you’re already here? Or I could take you home so you’d get one more night before moving out completely?” 

"I think I'll stay here, I wanna stay here with you!" She smiled at her.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to if you’d rather stay home.” She takes a seat on the loveseat, hands clasped over her lap gracefully. 

"No, no! It's fine! I really want to stay here with you!"

“If you say so, would you like to watch a movie? Or play a game?”

"Sure, let's watch a movie. What do you wanna watch, Nagiko-chan?"

“Maybe a comedy? Or horror if you’re in the mood for it?” She smiles, patting the seat beside her.

She follows directions and sits down next to her. "I don't really mind watching either one so you can choose. Or we could watch both if that's easier!"

“Like one of those bad B rated horror movies?” She puts her head on her shoulder, already getting comfortable in a snuggling position. 

"Hahah that's not what I was talking about, but we could if you want. I meant like watch one comedy and then one horror." She put her head on top of Nagiko's own. She then folded her legs and had them against her chest.

“Oh right. Well I’m sure we can find something on Netflix to watch.” Snuggle and Netflix was as far as this girl was ever gonna get so-

"Alright!" She cheered as she grabbed a blanket and draped it over them happily.

Grabbing the remote she turns on Netflix, scrolling through the different movies before putting it on a romantic comedy. 

Makoto didn't complain, though she couldn't exactly keep her eyes on the movie. Ever since this crush developed she couldn't not look at her. She was just so pretty that it hurt. But she tried her best not to get distracted from the movie.

Nagiko wasn’t much better in trying not to stare department. A few times she had glanced over at the other girl. How soft she was and how badly she’d love to just wrap her arms around her tiny frame and never let go. She really wanted to be the one kissing her instead of the two very much dumb hertero couple on screen that just fought about something that could have been solved easily. But at least they could tell each other they loved one another, unlike the albino girl herself who couldn’t go a sentence in with choking on telling Makoto how she truly felt. In the words of her friend Fuyuhiko, she was truly a useless lesbain.

Makoto could've sworn at one point she caught Nagiko staring at her. But she ignored it. Probably just her eyes playing tricks on her or something.

Maybe if she just snuggled her head further into the crock of her neck she could play it off as being tired or just cold? Either way it was always so frustrating to have her so close to her yet couldn’t do anything at all.

Makoto wanted to just tell her how much she loved her, she had to restrain herself from doing so. Not like some bad luck wouldn't hit her in the face if she tried. She had tried before but every time some amount of bad luck decided to strike her again and make it impossible to ever confess.

It was quite the ironic situation really.

So much to the point that Nagiko had the very bad, very dumb idea to move her hand over the other’s waist to hold her hand. Her cheeks flushed the entire time, breath held in worry that she would be rejected. 

She took in a sharp breath, not exactly expecting that. But she held Nagiko's hand. She just hoped they weren't too sweaty or cold.

Oh how her little heart ran away with the simple gesture being returned. Maybe she did have a chance then! Or...Or Makoto was just seeing it as a normal ‘friend’ thing. She could only hope the small squeeze she gave her would help convey the words she couldn’t say. Wouldn’t dare speak in fear that it would ruin the friendship they had built over years time. 

She squeezed back. "Na-Nagiko-chan.." Makoto let the words stumble out of her mouth in a whisper. Was she really going to do this? Her heart was racing a mile a minute.

She hums, popping her head up out of her warm hiding place. “Yes Makoto-chan?”

"U-uhm. Can we pause the movie..? I need to s-say something impor-important.." She fidgeted with her sleeve.

She feels dread in her heart, swallowing hard she pauses the movie. “What is it Makoto-chan?” She curses at herself for her voice sounding so small but she can’t hide the fear in her voice that Makoto is disgusted or found someone that she loves- or maybe doesn’t even want to see her ever again. 

Makoto takes in a deep breath. "I like you, Nagiko-chan."

She blinks. 

What?

“I- I don’t understand what you mean.” 

"It means that I have a cr-crush on you. I like you-you.." Her confidence started to deteriorate. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea-

“You do?!?!?” Her eyes widen, heart swelling. This beautiful human that was the embodiment of pure sunshine liked her? Of all the people in the world and she chooses her?? What were the odds? Was she dreaming?

She laughs sheepishly. "A-ah- I thought it was obvious... my classmates sure think so.." She thought about Maizono and others teasing her over it. The amount of times that had happened was ridiculous at this point.

“Oh….Oh. Huh I never noticed, I thought...That maybe you didn’t...feel the same way.”

"W-wait.. you feel the same way?!"

She nods, “Yea I’ve liked- no I’ve loved you for a very long time now.”

Her face went beet red. She didn't know how to process this. She quickly wrapped her arms around Nagiko.

Nagiko’s eyes widened, body stiffening as tears welled up in her eyes. “Uuuu M-Makoto-chan..’ 

Tears began to flood out without warning. She was just so happy.

“I-I love you so much!” She holds onto her tighter. 

"I l-love you more!! You mean so much to me!"

“Uuu Makoto-chan, you mean the world to me. You’re the sun in my life that keeps me going. I-I thought that you wouldn’t ever feel the same about me and that it could destroy our friendship. I was so afraid...so afraid that’d I lose you.” 

She pulled her head back to look at her. Quickly seeing her upset face she puts her hands on her cheeks, caressing them gently and wiping away tears. "Hey.. hey. It's okay. You're okay now. I'm not going anywhere, Nagiko-chan. I can promise that."

She sniffles, bringing her hand up to lay over Makoto’s, “I truly don’t deserve you. You’re so wonderful Makoto-chan, how did I ever get so lucky to catch your attention?” 

She laughs. "I think we both know that story pretty well. When you fell out of a tree to help a bird. But you fell and landed on me and we both ended up in the nurse's office in elementary school." She laughed again. "Ever since then you've had my attention."

“It was the same for you too??” It was like falling onto a small angel that stuck with her the whole entire time sniffling because she wasn’t good enough of a cushion to prevent Nagiko from a concussion. 

She nodded. "I remember the both of us apologizing profusely and me crying over not catching you. Looking back on it now is funny." Makoto giggled.

“Who knew that the two of us would grow to become best friends yet still somehow be oblivious of the other’s attraction to the other? Very ironic I suppose.” She shakes her head with a small laugh.

"Yeahhhh… I'm a bit oblivious to those sorts of things. But now that I think about it it makes a lot of sense haha. Remember when I had a crush on Maizono and you got suuuper protective over me?" She inquired, remembering the fond memories and giggling.

She huffs, “He was quite persistent in trying to get me to admit I liked you..But there was that time that you also got more clingy when I started to be around Kamukura and Hinata-san. Both are waaay out of my league anyways.” Makoto was up there in that list too, but she was too happy right now to think of such details. 

"I- well- humph. There was also when Kirigiri-san transferred to our school and I started hanging out with him."

“Ah right, he was...too close with you. I didn’t like it.” She scrunched her nose up, remembering how jealous she had become. 

"Hmmmm.. well you don't have to worry about that now. Because I love you and nothing is going to change that." She placed her head in the crook of Nagiko's neck.

“You truly are like the sun. A-ah Makoto-chan, can I ask you something?”

She hummed. "Of course."

“Can...Can I kiss you?” 

'M-mhm."

She lifts the other girls head up, heart pounding. Moving in slowly to let the other girl have a way out she presses her lips to her cheek. 

"Uhm. You missed, Nagiko-chan."

“Eh? What do you mean missed?” 

"I mean that you missed. If you're going to kiss me then kiss me on the lips, silly." She huffed.

Her face reddened considerably, not giving herself the chance to back out. She presses her lips to hers in a chaste kiss. There weren't fireworks or time slowing down. But the other girl’s lips were soft, warm, and reminded her of what home felt like. 

Following Nagiko's lead, she gently pressed her lips against hers. She let herself gently cup her face with one hand and caress Nagiko with the other. The edges of Makoto's lips turn up, forming a tiny smile.

It was like kissing a cloud, Nagiko mused, feeling her eyes slip close as the kiss progressed. It wasn’t demanding or forceful, just two pairs of lips pressing against one another in exploration. It was a new experience for the both of them. Something Nagiko now would forever treasure. 

Her own eyes closed. And her hand wandered behind Nagiko's neck and into her hair. Gently brushing through the messy hair happily.

Nagiko felt as if heaven and lady luck herself had finally blessed her with the chance to have something good happen in her life. Makoto was the love of her life, and now being able to express that had her almost in tears again. But she wouldn’t cry just yet, not with how the two fit together so well, like a completed puzzle. It was something she believed to be only in her daydreams. Minus the part where somehow they were in a futuristic setting with a small cottage and a garden. Perhaps that would come later on…

Makoto pulled back gently. Opening her eyes and staring into her lover's own.

Nagiko was smiling adoringly at her, giggling softly. “I love you so much Makoto-chan. So very much, from the bottom of my heart I do!”

Giggling as well, Makoto curled the white hair around her finger and threading it though it. "I love you too! I love you so so much!!!"

“Do..Do you think we could actually uhm..be..b-be girlfriends then?”

"Y-yes!! I'd love to be your girl-girlfriend!"

She squeals, tackling her down to the loveseat. “My- my Makoto-chan! My girlfriend is Makoto-chan!!” 

"And my Nagiko-chan!! I love yo-you so much!! I want to hug and kiss you all the time!" She exclaimed as she got tackled.

She giggles, “By all means I have no problem with that. I want to kiss you and cuddle you more." She nuzzles her face into her neck happily. “I want to be with forever.” 

She laughs soothingly, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Well, since I'll be living here now, you get all the kisses and snuggles you want!"

“Sounds heavenly. “ She cooes, closing her eyes. “Minus tomorrow, we have guests and a houseful of people who wouldn’t approve of pda.” 

"Mmmm that's true.. phooey. I wanted to give you little kisses here and there but you're right.." She pouted.

She hums, “I’m sure we can sneak some in as long as no one is looking.” 

"Heehee.. I love you." She whispered, giving Nagiko a forehead kiss.

She beams, feeling so spoiled in affection already. Why couldn’t this have happened sooner? She was so touch starved, the small kisses already had her on cloud nine.

Her heart swells at the sight of Nagiko's beaming face. Makoto decided to keep that expression she would give her more kisses all over.

Nagiko only giggles, her smile widening as she pressed her own kisses to the other girl’s face to make up for all the time she couldn’t. She wasn’t sure if she ever could but this, this domestic atmosphere they had going on, she couldn’t definitely get used to it. With her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who she absolutely adored and wanted nothing more than to love with all her heart. 

Their what was supposed to be a movie night turned into a giggle-fest filled with love and comfort. The atmosphere was gentle and soft, and it was clear how much they truly cared about each other. 

"I'm just so, so happy that we're together in this moment."

“Me too, I wouldn’t trade it for the world. To just be with you has been more than a dream come true. I love you Makoto-chan, from the bottom of my heart I do.” 

And that was the only thing in Nagiko’s life she knew would always be okay. Her and Makoto would be okay just as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! And if you'd like to see more from us just let us know ;p komaegi is a dear ship to both of us and I'm sure we could write more in future times.
> 
> And as always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated! <3


End file.
